


You don't bring me flowers anymore

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: AlDub MaiDen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment when everything and everyone is happy and then suddenly it hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't bring me flowers anymore

It was raining outside. The sky as dark as her eyes. The strong wind caught her breath and as she tried to breathe deep, her heart ached more. It was supposed to be a fine night when everything became final. 

It was supposed to be a very memorable day. They were supposed to see each other that night. It was supposed to be perfect...fluid even.

Until she said her piece.

******************************************

He ran inside the restaurant. He was a few minutes late due to a sudden change on his schedule. His road manager had been telling him to get away from the venue but, being a man that honors promises, he still went outside his temporary room to say hello to the fans. He enjoyed giving happiness to other people since before and if by simply going outside to say hi will make them happy then he will not just show his face, he will even wave and have selfies with them. He just did not calculate the time that passed until his road manager called his attention again.

And now, he's running like his life depended on it. He stopped in front of the restaurant's door and caught his breath. A stitch on his side began to develop as he took big gulps of fresh air but he did not notice it. He pressed his suit smoothly and fixed his cuffs. After one last deep breath, he opened the door.

******************************************

There. She saw him. He entered languidly. All the tension on her shoulders vanished when she saw his face. Her lips split into a smile when she saw him approaching their table. Her hands trembled a little as his presence caught her breath. She tried to clutch her hands together under the table but her thumbs kept dwiddling. She could feel the goosebumps crept upwards her neck and she could tell that her ears were red. If he turned his head and faced her, he would definitely see the blush blossoming on her small face.

And he would laugh.

He would say how creepy she was. After all this time. After being together for so long, how could he still make her blush like a highschool girl. How could he bring out all of her feelings and how could he read her emotions just by looking.

She waved and he smiled back. He waved back and walked faster. She could tell that he coudn't wait being with her too. Just like her.

As the distance shortened, her wide smile slowly turned into a scowl. She turned and looked around. She saw people eating quietly. She saw a couple a few tables away laughing heartily. She saw a family of five with their youngest kid playing with his soup. She saw a man drinking wine by himself-broken hearted probably. She saw a woman dressed in a sparkly long dress looking towards the door. Nothing out of ordinary.

But when she looked back at him, he was not looking at her. 

He immediately shortened the distance between them. He was smiling fondly. His eyes were warm but she saw some mirth in it. She saw the playfulness that did not vanish as time passed. The youthful glow he always had when they were younger was always there.

And the dimples. No matter how old he was, those dimples never ceased. Age only deepened the creases and added to his charm. Even if he had been an actor for so many years now, he could still make women swoon.

And she was no different. She could still feel the warmth of his hands when he guided him while they walk. His whispers of old jokes that she never found funny but always tingled her heart. The small gestures of a gentleman. The way he opened the car's door for her. The way he ask how was her day. The way he ask what she wanted to eat. The way his eyes glowed when she was the one that told the old jokes.

So many memories. And yet none mattered.

As she saw him briskly walked towards the woman that wore a sparkly dress, she fumed. How could he not see her? They've been together for 25 years, how could he not remember her face? How could he suddenly forgotten about her?

She immediately stood up and stormed the next table. She was about to shout when she heard the woman spoke.

"Hey Dad..." The sparkly woman kissed her husband's cheek and smiled warmly. Her man warmly smiled back, tsked and looked pointedly at the dress. The woman laughed and looked at him.

She furrowed her brows out of confusion. He had a kid? Since when? She should have known it right? Having a daughter should not be kept a secret, right?

She was about to speak when she saw the young woman sighed. 

"It has been awhile Dad...have you visited her yet?" The woman asked. She saw him looked at the young lady in front of him with pure sadness in his eyes. The glow that she always saw when they were together suddenly vanished.

He shook his head.

"But Dad...---"

"I can't yet darling...I-I just...just can't..." He whispered. His voice were hoarse and as she approached him to hear better, she stopped.

She was too close but they did not even notice her. She was literally standing beside them but they did not even glimpsed at her.

Her skin froze. The hair on her skin stood up. She shook her head while clutching her mouth shut with her hand. As she trembled, she looked around the restaurant.

Everyone was busy with their lives. No one paid attention to an old woman that had been shaking too much you would thought she was convulsing. Her vision blurred due to tears. She looked again at him and saw a bouquet of flowers behind him.

"Please bring this to your Mother. She likes yellow flowers." He slowly gave the bouquet to the young woman. He sighed again and stood up. "I will call you tomorrow love." He smiled softly and turned around. 

She saw him walked away from her. She saw his hunched shoulders as if the world weighed him. She saw his hand clutched tightly. And she heared a soft cry beside her.

Without looking back, she ran outside. She saw him walking alone. Away from the restaurant they loved so much. Away from her. She shouted his name. He did not hear her. Again. Again. And again.

And she cried. She cried so hard her breath came in short gasps. She knelt on the hard road while her hands covered her streaming eyes. And as she wailed, she remembered everything.

******************************************

It was a sudden wedding. She was pregnant for two months now and even though she was at the right age to start a family, she knew that people will still talk. Even if their love story started as a love team and few believed that what they felt were true, for her, their feelings were more than genuine. And so when he asked her hand for marriage, she did not just said yes. She jumped and shouted it. Only to get scolded later on because she was pregnant.

******************************************

It was a whirlwind love story. They started as co-workers...friends...best of friends...and eventually they fell in love. They always promised to be together.

Forever.

And yet they cannot trust fate. There will always be something that will change everything.

******************************************

She was supposed to go to their daughter's party. Their daughter-a successful chef-opened her own restaurant and the opening night was today. She called him a million times but he's still not picking. He was still taping probably. 

They decided that once they were a family, she would stop working. And she did. But fate only gave them one child. But they could not be much happier. Their daughter was bright. She got his dimples and her cleft chin. She got her brown eyes and his black hair. She stood 5'8" just like her Dad and skinny-no sexy, as her Dad would say-just like her Mom. Her laughter copied her Mom and her soft voice, her Dad's. If anyone looked at her, they would know she was their kid.

She tried to call him again. Nothing. She briskly threw her phone inside her purse and walked out of their room. She could drive over the restaurant and she would just tell him to go there directly. When she decided to marry him, she also married a workaholic.

And she never regretted any of the two.

******************************************

There were so many people when she arrived. She recognized some familiar faces. She even saw her two sisters though she knew that her two brothers could not make it because they were both in the US but they sent their regards to the kid. She could see her first nephew with a woman beside her, heavily pregnant. 

She smiled warmly. Her family.

As she was about to go out, her phone vibrated. Knowing it was her husband, she picked the phone as she locked her car's doors. She looked to her left to see any crossing vehicles and was about to cross the street when she remembered something. She went back to her car as she answered the call. She smiled warmly when she heard her husband shouting apologies and obviously trying to get away from the crowd. She could not blame him, after all this time, he was still a matinee idol. 

She grabbed the flowers she was supposed to give their daughter and asked him if he bought his own. She heard him said yes and laughed loudly when he added they were yellow. She teased him if those flowers were for their daughter and not hers. She blushed slightly when he whispered "maybe." She flirted more and laughed more. Sometimes, even after being married for so many years, they could still flirt shamelessly to each other. And that is something she would never get tired of.

As she walked away from her car, a sudden light caught her attention.

******************************************

Ever since that day, he never visited her. He would always ask their daughter to bring the flowers. And it was always yellow. He never step inside her small musoleum. He never even looked back when they lowered her casket. He never wiped the tears that streamed his face. He never said anything during the eulogy. He never showed his face during the small gatherings after the burial. She never saw him again.

******************************************

It was supposed to be a very memorable day. They were supposed to see each other that night. It was supposed to be perfect...fluid even.

Until she said her piece. Now she wondered if he heard her say those last words she uttered.

**Author's Note:**

> A first fanfic for AlDub and the first hetero story that I did. I just can't get enough of them. Written using my phone so if there are typo errors, please excuse me. Good vibes everyone!


End file.
